POWER Germany
POWER Germany is one of the nations of the World of POWER that was launched on February 7, 2018. Germany was launched with the caveat that Rumsod explicitly stated "no Nazi shit". The first Chancellor of Germany, Himmler, and his party, the Germany Fatherland Party, were deleted for breaking this rule. Himmler joined again and became the prime minister one more time. However, Rumsod found out and assasinated (banned) ''Himmler from Germany. (Currently resides as a senator in Maryland under the name of Walter Mondale he is in the GOP.) Following this Kane became prime minister and was one of the most successful leaders in this iteration. In March, Ilse Aigner took power as the Chancellor. Her Foreign Affair minister was wildly disliked which was a factor in allowing Rosa Luxembourg to win the chancellorship in Mid-March. Rosa was in power for less then a week as her cabinet was shot down multiple times. This lead to the Deutsche Imperium taking control with 2 ''successive prime ministers. Sciip was the first, he passed budget multiple cuts trying to reduce the debt. He left after a few day's and Darth Vader took power in his absence. Vader was then pushed out by a The communist scum rosa Luxembourg that placed the inactive Willy Bradnt in power. Vader and scip Had developed a contingency plan they had bought up most of the German sectors and sold it all, destroying the economy. Following this on April 2nd Lordturtle took control, and with the help of Johan Fitzgerald, CEO of Volkswagen, passed budget cuts and tax increases to reduce the debt and increase growth of the GDP. With this upheaval the international community took interest in German politics especially Canada and Japan, which became interested in Germany’s economic and political situation. Later on in April, Roger Cheeto of his newly formed National Capitalist German Workers Party became the German Chancellor via an alliance with the Deutsche Imperium. This led to the Right Wing controlling Germany until an internal dispute over enacting a Poll Tax caused their pact to fall through. Shortly after, Lordturtle was re-elected as the German Prime Minister, supported by Phil Swift and the Deutsche Imperium. Roger Cheeto continued to try to work with the heavily influential Deutsche Imperium through contact with Phil Swift, they agreed to replace Lordturtle as Chancellor, but with Phil Swift this time, under the understanding that Roger Cheeto would become Foreign Minister. This initial agreement worked and was successful. Phil Swift would later demand that Roger Cheeto support filling the rest of his cabinet with members of the Deutsche Imperium. Roger Cheeto refused, leading to Phil Swift attempting to replace him as Foreign Minister. This attempt would be unsuccessful, as Phil Swift did not have the votes. Roger Cheeto quickly and successfully nominated Rosa Luxembourg for Chancellor of Germany. This led to the Deutsche Imperium pursuing Rosa to try and remove Roger, who was the Minister of Foreign Affairs, from any and all power. The Phil Swift led Deutsche Imperium were successful in their coalition against Cheeto. Chancellor Rosa Luxembourg nominated a new Foreign Minister to replace Roger Cheeto to the legislature. In retaliation, Roger Cheeto successfully nominated Perisch Healie to be the new Chancellor of Germany, thus replacing Rosa Luxembourg. Shortly after this Roger Cheeto moved to Australia under a new name. Since Healie came into the Prime Minister position the Deutsche Imperium has been able to maintain a majority of the Legislative Seats along with the majority of National Support and the largest institutional strength. As well, Deutsche Imperium has maintained the most member in a German political party throughout recent months. As of May 3rd, the Deutsche Imperium holds 3/4 of the Cabinet positions and they have the Prime Minister as well. Their cabinet exists of Foreign Affairs Minister NotaPriv, Finance Minister Andy K., and Home Minister Phil Swift. Former Prime Minister LordTurtle holds the Minister of Defense position although he is to be voted out soon and replaced by Count Schwerin Von Krosigk as the Deutsche Imperium want no company owners within their cabinet. Category:World of POWER Category:POWER Germany